A Soulmate's Kiss
by Animagus1
Summary: Read it to find out. What do you want, the entire story in a summary?
1. Default Chapter

A/N:This is the first part of a partwork(hopefully anyway!!) and I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it:)  
In case you are wondering I have posted this before, but it was taken down because of the chaptering thing, so I thought that I would post it again.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. I think the Book Of Fate belongs to me - if it belongs to you say so in a review and I will give you credit for it:)  
  
  
It was a dark and gloomy night. The wind was howling around the castle and everyone was asleep or in their common rooms. Except for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry was on his way to find the Mirror Of Erised and Hermione was following silently behind. Harry didn't know she was there - as far as he was concerned he was alone. He had been to the mirror before and had been warned away by Professor Dumbledore, but he was determined to see his parents - his family - once more  
  
He saw the doorway into the room where the mirror stood. He paused before the door and with a defiant shake of his head went in.  
  
Hermione stood outside the room and watched Harry. He went over to the mirror and stood before it. He smiled into the glass and moved closer. Hermione was puzzled - all he would be able to see was himself and the room behind him. He moved closer into the room and tripped over a broken chair. At the noise Harry spun around.  
"Who's there?" The words hung in the tense silence of the small room. Hermione stepped into the light.  
"Its only me," she said, walking up to the mirror. "What a beautiful mirror. I wonder why its hidden away in here?" She ran her fingertips over the intricately carved frame and looked into the clear glass. She gasped in shock. Instead of seeing herself and Harry, she saw something completely different.  
  
Harry came to stand beside her. "Its a shock at first, isn't it?" he whispered.  
"Yeah," she replied breathlessly. "What do you see, Harry?"  
He opened his mouth to tell her how he saw his dead parents, but caught something happening in the mirror. He watched as the image as his relatives faded to be replaced by a scene of him looking older. There was a woman with him, too. Harry thought she looked a lot like Hermione.  
"Hermione would you move from in front of the mirror for a minute?" he asked.  
*It has to be her thoughts,* he thought to himself. When she had moved he looked into the mirror once more. The picture remained.  
"What did you see?" Harry asked her quickly.  
She coloured. "I saw you," Hermione said quietly. "And I was with you. We were older."  
*So she saw the same as me,* Harry thought.  
"Stand in front of it again and tell me if the picture's the same, ok?" Harry asked her.  
She silently moved in front of the mirror after he had finished talking. Her voice shook slightly as she said "I see the same thing as before."  
  
A shadow detached itself from the darkness of the furthest corner. So it had happened again. It hadn't happened for so long he had begun to think that because he had broken the tradition it was never going to happen again. But here he was and there they were...  
  
He stepped from the corner. "Hello Harry, Hermione." The two of them spun round.  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione uttered in surprise. Dumbledore decided he might as well jump in with the truth.  
"You saw the same thing didn't you?" After a slight silence they nodded silently. "There's no need to feel guilty about it," he said gently, noticing the look of guilt on Hermione's face. "You shouldn't have been here, but I think we can overlook THAT."   
  
He crossed over to a table, pulled out a chair and motioned for Harry and Hermione to do the same. He watched in silence as Harry pulled over a chair for Hermione and then went back to get one for himself. Dumbledore waited patiently until they were settled and looking at him expectantly. "Let me tell you something about the Mirror Of Erised. As you will probably know its true name is the Mirror Of Desire and that it shows your one desire. That is until a person stands in front of it with his or her soulmate close by."  
"But me and Harry aren't soulmates! We can't be!"  
"The mirror never lies, Hermione." Dumbledore said as soothingly as possible.  
"It could be wrong!" Hermione said, a desperate note in her voice.  
"I'm afraid its not wrong. Its written in the Book Of Fate. It is meant to be."  
"The Book Of Fate...I've heard of it before." Harry had been silent up till now.  
  
Dumbledore filled him in. "It's one of the most important books in the Wizarding World. It foretellssome of the most important events in the future of the wizards. About a month this appeared.  
  
And two souls shall unite and defeat all evil.  
  
"Well, I don't think its us, good luck with the search." With that Hermione shoved back her chair and stood up to leave. Harry reached up to grab her arm and pulled her back down.  
"Is there some way we can tell if it's us or not?" Harry asked calmly.  
"There is," the Headmaster replied reluctantly. He should have known that they would want proof. Thank the Lord that they were certain it was these two. But what if they were wrong? He shook his head. They were right, he was sure of it. With a flick of his wand he cleared a space in the center of the room.  
"Harry, would you please give me your wand and go to stand in the middle of the space?" The boy held out his wand and did as he had said. Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Hermione just stand by the wall. Get out your wand and point it at Harry." She did as she was told quickly.  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand and aimed the tip of it at Harry's heart. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Hermione, but Harry stood steady. Dumbledore steeled himself and bellowed "Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of green light heading for Harry, but then it changed course, heading for Hermione instead. It touched the end of her wand and was sucked into it. She sank to the ground, stunned, and Harry rushed over to her.  
"Hermione! Are you ok? Can you move?"  
  
When Harry was sure that Hermione was alright, he came over to Dumbledore. "You could have killed her!" he raged.  
"Harry, tell me who I aimed at?" Dumbledore asked the angry boy. The look of anger on Harry's face faded.  
"You aimed at me," he said slowly, "but Hermione took the blast instead."  
  
"Now do you believe me, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked the girl, who was still leaning against the wall. "That could only happen if you loved so deeply and purely that you would be willing to die so that they could live."  
  
Hermione tried to stand up and Harry ran over to help her to her feet. He offered her his hand and she stood up. Dumbledore noticed that neither of them let go once she had stood up.  
They walked over to where he stood.  
"We believe you," Hermione told him.  
  
  
  
A/N 2: So what do you think? Should I continue or not? 


	2. A Soulmate's Kiss 2: The Morning After

A/N: Sorry this part took soooooo long - I had a definite case of block. Its not that good as I have real trouble with connecting parts. Sorry. If you have any ideas for a future plotline say in your review. Thanx!!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
After the fateful night in which Harry and Hermione found out their future, nothing was said about the prophecy or anything to do it, until a week later.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sent a prefect to fetch them to his office during double potions. They hurried to his office, wondering what was going to happen. They whispered the password to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's study. They slowly climbed the winding, moving staircase and knocked on the heavy wooden door. It creaked open.  
"Come in, Harry, Hermione." Harry stepped over the threshold and led the way into the light, airy room.  
  
Dumbledore gestured to two chairs in front of his desk. "Please sit down," he said. "I;m going to tell you about the history of soulmates and some of the training you will have to undergo." Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. Training?  
  
Dumbledore noticed the look with amusement. "You didn't think that you two would manage without training, did you?" Harry and Hermione looked sheepish and he chuckled. "I think we'll start with the history first. Its always a good idea to start from the beginning, don't you agree?" Hermione nodded and Harry followed suit.  
  
"If you're ready, I'll start. Let me see... the soulmate tradition was begun by the Founders of Hogwarts. As you will already know they all passed away within a month of each other. This was because the link of magic between them was so strong that without one the other was lost. While the Founders were alive the spread of evil was held back by their shared power. But they knew that when one of them died evil would return as never before. So with their last breath they recited a spell which would bring about a power of good to fight evil.  
  
Within a few years the first soulmates were discovered and needed. There was trouble with the trolls and one in particular at the time. His name was Briunog and he killed many of the best wizards and witches at that time before he was stopped by the pair.  
  
The two of them had not had much training, but they still managed to defeat the most powerful opponent the wizarding world had ever seen. Of course Briunog wasn't as strong as Voldemort. But if what I have seen of your magical abilities is anything to go by with training you two should be among the best the world has ever seen." He paused.  
  
"Now onto the training, I suppose. You will learn how to stop unforgivable curses," noting their puzzled looks, he explained. "Only a few, very powerful people can stop them. You will be able to. You'll also learn how to communicate silently, how to read the stars. You will also learn how to become Animagus."  
  
Hermione broke in. "Animagus?!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It will take you quite a while - about a year."  
  
"A year! Usually it takes...ages," Hermione said, again interrupting.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You will have intensive training from the other professors and myself. Now I rather think you'd better get back to your Potion lesson, otherwise I should imagine Professor Snape will have my head!" He stood up from his chair and walked them to the door. Harry let Hermione go first. When she had disappeared from view, he turned to Professor Dumbledore. He had noticed a slight sadness or melancholy in his voice while he was talking to them. He took a deep breath and plunged forward. "Can I ask you something, sir?" he asked.  
"Certainly Harry," Dumbledore said kindly, smiling down at the boy.   
"Sir, did you have...a soulmate?" Harry stood in suspended silence, waiting for the headmaster's reply.  
Dumbledore smiled sadly, looking at a point in the distance. "Yes, Harry. Yes I did."  
  
  



	3. A Soulmate's Kiss 3: Back to the Past

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine. If it was, why would I be writing fan fiction?  
  
A/N: This is the third part of my Soulmate series. It isn't going well. And before everyone gets on my case saying "that isn't how the pensieve works" and "you've got it all wrong", I know I have. This is the way I wanted to write it. So there.  
  
Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair. He let out his breath in a long sigh. He should have known that Harry would guess his secret. He was a sharp kid, Harry, just like his father really.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and crossed to a table on which stood a bowl filled with what looked like white mist. It was a pensieve - one of his most treasured and useful possessions.  
  
It would show him his memories. He wanted to look into Voldemort's - or rather Tom Riddle's at this stage - past. It might prove helpful to Harry and Hermione's quest. Dumbledore concentrated on the memory of Tom Riddle as a first year student and looked into the heart of the mist.  
  
Instead of being drawn into a Hogwarts classroom filled with students, he was in a long, dark corridor. It stretched off to a door with iron studs in it. Dumbledore walked towards it swiftly. He soon reached the solid wooden door and pushed it open. In front of him, as his older self knew there would be, stood a mirror.  
  
A/N 2: Sorry to interrupt the story, but I would like to say that the old Dumbledore is in the body of the younger one. Its confusing to me, and I wrote the thing, but anyway! On with the story!  
  
He moved in front of it, stepping carefully around the magical jnk that littered the floor. When he moved his gaze from the carved edge into the glass he smiled. Instead of seeing a young teacher in blue robes, he saw himself with a long white beard, sitting at the head of the long table in the Great Hall. He knew that he was seeing himself as headmaster of Hogwarts. He continued to stare into the mirror until he heard a slight noise from the corridor outside. He quickly ducked into the shadows. He knw what would happen next, and he also knew that he couldn't stop it.  
He knew who would be walking through that door any second now, and who would follow ten minutes later.  
  
The present headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dippet, came in. He walked hastily towards the shadows in the corner opposite to Dumbledore. Both of them waited patiently in the dark until the door swung open once more, to reveal a slim, long haired girl standing hesitantly in the doorway. She stepped inside, slower than the previous two, and sttod in front of the mirror, admiring its carved, well polished frame. She looked into the glass. "The picture's different!" she whispered. Dumbledore knew what he had to do. He stepped out of the shadows and into the dim, flickering light cast by the girl's wand.  
"Hello Minerva," he said quietly. 


End file.
